FIELD OF THE INVENTION
Neuraminidase (also known as sialidase, acylneuraminyl hydrolase, and EC 3.2.1.18) is an enzyme common among animals and a number of microorganisms. It is a glycohydrolase that cleaves terminal alpha-ketosidically linked sialic acids from glycoproteins, glycolipids and oligiosaccharides. Many of the microorganisms containing neuraminidase are pathogenic to man and other animals including fowl, horses, swine and seals. These pathogenic organisms include influenza virus.
Neuraminidase has been implicated in the pathogenicity of influenza virus. It is thought to help the elution of newly synthesized virons from infected cells and assist in the movement of the virus (through its hydrolase activity) through the mucus of the respiratory tract.
Inhibition of glycolytic enzymes such as neuraminidase is an object of the invention.
An additional object of the invention is to provide neuraminidase inhibitors that exhibit lengthy biological half-lives compared to known compounds.
Another object is to provide improved and less costly methods for synthesis of neuraminidase inhibitors.
A further object is to provide such inhibitors having elevated potency, substantial oral bioavailability (&gt;15%) and pharmaceutically acceptable or absent toxicity.
An additional object is to provide compositions useful in preparing polymers, surfactants, immunogens and for use in other industrial processes and articles as will be readily apparent to the ordinary artisan or as is further described herein.